Juntos después de la muerte
by Isalick
Summary: La vida de un humano es fugaz, su existencia es frágil. La muerte es el fin de la permanencia humana únicamente en la tierra. Cuando un humano muere, su alma es cuidada temporalmente por un demonio, hasta que llegue el momento de la encarnación.-Bienvenido, éste es el primer día de tu final.-dijo un azabache-Yo, Reborn, me encargaré de cuidarte en el infierno. R27 (RebornxTsuna)
1. Chapter 1: Una bienvenida a mi muerte

Se que no debería estar haciendo mas fanfics, pero ésta historia la tenía en mente desde hace tiempo y necesitaba sacarla TT_TT

La pareja es R27 (RebornxTsuna) si no te gusta ésta pareja entonces te pido cortésmente que le des click al botón de "atrás" y te vayas por donde viniste para que no leas algo que no sea de tu agrado n.n

La idea de éste fic vino a mi un día que estaba comiendo helado.

Helado... Siendo mi fuente de inspiración desde tiempos inmemorables *A*

Espero que os guste este fic n.n

* * *

_La vida de un humano es fugaz, son seres delicados que con un simple corte en el lugar acertado pueden morir, su existencia es simplemente frágil._

_Las personas siguen un guión inexistente sin que ellos mismos lo sepan. Sus vidas se resumen en tan solo tres simples palabras._

_"Nacer, vivir, morir"_

_Nacen; la etapa mas delicada de estos débiles seres. Viven, aferrándose a la vida como si no hubiese un mañana. Mueren, como las criaturas tan quebradizas que son. _

_Aunque lo divertido viene después de la muerte..._

* * *

**_Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada. Un castaño destacaba entre toda esa negrura. Abriendo los ojos, el chico se percató de donde estaba; en nada más y nada menos que en ningún lugar. El moreno sobresaltado comienza a hacer movimientos bruscos, tratando de alguna manera moverse y llegar a un supuesto suelo que aparentemente en ese espacio no existía._**

**_Qué sucedió? Por qué se encontraba en ése lugar? Qué sitio era éste?, el chico de unos aparentes quince años no dejaba de preguntarse en qué momento pasó de estar con su amigo a estar en la absoluta "nada"._**

**_Su cuerpo se sentía liviano, su mente viajaba a mil, tratando de buscarle lógica a esa situación tan inusual en la que se encontraba. Poco a poco su memoria fue recobrando rienda. Sus recuerdos llegaban sin cesar, haciendo que viera distintas imágenes de los hechos acontecidos en los que él se encontraba tiempo atrás. Varios cuadros de sus recuerdos viajaron, haciendo verle algo que nunca esperó tan pronto. Realmente se sorprendió._**

**_Y es que él, había muerto._**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, conocido como Dame-Tsuna en su escuela, se encontraba caminando por las calles de Namimori. Sus pasos eran tranquilos, hoy no tenía clases y solo estaba disfrutando del día.

Vivía sólo con su madre, no tenía casi amigos, y siempre sufría maltratos de quienes creía eran sus compañeros.

Su vida era un desastre, su padre los abandonó cuando él nació, pues el sujeto cuando se enteró de que tendría un hijo le dio dinero a su madre para que abortara, el hombre odiaba tener que estar atado a algo, y aun más si ese "algo" era un ser que nunca le beneficiaría. Iemitsu era un hombre que usó a su madre como si fuese una prostituta, le dijo palabras bonitas para enamorarla, la ilusionó, la embarazó y luego le dio dinero para que abortara, por último la dejó; alegando que su "relación" ya no podría seguir.

Su madre, desconsolada, usó el dinero que le dio su padre para gastarlo en pañales, medicinas, biberones, chupetes, entre otras cosas para cuando él viniera. Por eso, le tenía un profundo odio a su padre; incluso un día se atrevió a venir a su casa para conocer a su "hijo", ya que el hombre se enteró de que Nana no usó el dinero que le dio para lo que él le dijo.

Su encuentro no pudo ser peor, el hombre le había observado con una mirada que sólo decía "Qué es esto?", cuando su madre le dijo que él era su hijo el hombre partió en risa y solo pudo decir:-"Ése inútil y aniñado crío es mi hijo?". Cuando el sujeto recibió una afirmación, no pudo hacer más que bufar e irse del lugar. Iemitsu podría decirte cómo odiarlo en un minuto.

Su madre siempre tuvo que trabajar horas extras para pagar tanto la comida de ella como la suya, casi nunca estaba en casa, lo cual hacía que él se sintiera solo la mayor parte de el tiempo. Al menos agradecía que su vecino, a quien podría considerarlo su menor amigo y tal vez, el único. Venía a visitarlo en las tardes. Tenían la misma edad, era igual de inútil y torpe que él. Kozato Enma.

Aprovechando el paseo, decidió ir a comprarle un helado a su amigo, el chico amaba las cosas dulces y estaba seguro de que le haría feliz un pequeño regalo suyo.

Pasó por la heladeria y caminó rumbo a su casa, donde en la puerta se encontró a su mejor amigo en la puerta esperándole.-Enma!-corrió hacia el pelirrojo, el cual sonrió al verle.

-Hola, Tsuna-kun-saludó cuando el castaño ya estaba enfrente de él.

-Qué haces aquí? Yo pensé que estarías con tu hermana limpiando la casa-dijo el moreno.

-Tranquilo, Adelheid dijo que ella podía hacerse cargo de todo sola-dijo sonriendo.

-Y-ya veo, entonces, quieres pasar? Te he comprado algo-dijo el castaño mostrando la bolsa que traía en manos.

-Claro-contestó.

El castaño abrió la puerta, estaba realmente feliz, cuando se encontraba cerca de su amigo siempre sentía que no era falta que tuviera más amigo, con él era suficiente.

Entraron y pasaron directamente al cuarto del castaño, donde siempre jugaban o leían comics juntos. Se sentaron en los dos único cojines alrededor de una mesa pequeña.

-Qué fue lo que compraste?-preguntó interesado el pelirrojo.

-Ten, es helado, sé que te gusta lo dulce así que decidí ésta vez comprar helado-dijo sonriendo mientras extendía un envase que encima tenía una cucharilla.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba el regalo.

-También me compré uno-dijo mostrando el suyo, que era de mantecado mientras que el de Enma era de chocolate.

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a comerse sus respectivos aperitivos, a pesar del silencio, era realmente divertido pasar el tiempo el uno con el otro. Simplemente no hacían falta las palabras para que el ambiente fuera cómodo.

Cuando terminaron, Tsuna tenía la cara embarrada de helado, parecía un niño cuando comía, siempre haciendo un desastre.

Enma rió bajo, se acercó al castaño y con su lengua comenzó a limpiar los restos de mantecado que se encontraban justamente cerca de los labios del castaño. Cuando terminó, el pelirrojo solo se separó unos centímetros para ver la cara de su amigo, el cual estaba completamente sonrojado e impresionado.

-E-eh?-el moreno miró confundido a su amigo, que aun seguía demasiado cerca de su rostro.

-Tsuna-kun, desde que te conocí.-dijo acercando su cara al rostro de Tsuna-Me has gustado-sonrió tímidamente-Al principio solo pensé que eras lindo, pero con el paso del tiempo me enamoré completamente de ti-dijo casi tocando los labios del castaño con los suyos-Y ya no puedo retener estos sentimientos, te amo-dijo terminando por besar al castaño. Fue un casto beso, pero era el primero que Tsuna recibía.

El castaño casi se desmaya, no lo hizo, pero perdió las fuerzas y cayó al suelo, quedando Enma encima suyo. El pelirrojo sonrió durante el beso mientras que con una de sus manos tocaba el pecho de Tsuna por debajo de la camisa, la otra la colocó en la nuca para que el castaño no pegara su cabeza contra el suelo, y ésta vez estaba usándola para profundizar el beso.

Cuando se separaron, el castaño estaba más que sonrojado, su respiración estaba alterada mientras que su mirada estaba nublada.-Tsuna-kun-susurró el pelirrojo en la oreja del castaño, chocando su aliento con la piel del moreno.

De repente un sonido de algo caerse se oyó, haciendo que ambos se separan por completo gracias al susto. Miraron en dirección a donde se había oído el ruido, era el control remoto que se había caído de la orilla de un mueble.

Ambos se miraron y luego partieron en risas.-Tsuna-kun, me tengo que ir. Por favor, piensa bien en si me vas a corresponder o no-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su mejor amigo. En un rápido movimiento le robó otro casto beso al castaño antes de irse.

El moreno se acostó en su cama, quedando bocarriba, dirigiendo su acaramelada mirada al techo. Tsuna estaba más que impresionado, nunca esperó que su amigo guardara sentimientos hacia él.

Enma era su mejor amigo, el único que le aceptó, así que realmente tenía que pensar muy bien en que le iba a responder, porque ni él mismo sabía que hacer.

Decidió que lo mejor era dormirse, era increible que cuando estaba con Enma era de día, y ya era de tarde, cuanto tiempo estuvieron basándose? Se sonrojó y se dio vuelta, mirando la pared. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

* * *

Ya era de noche, su sueño era muy liviano, tanto que cuando oyó como abrieron la ventana de su habitación se levantó.

Miró en dirección hacia la ventana, ahí estaba un hombre de cabellos azabaches alborotados, la luz de la luna que traspasaba la ventana le permitía a Tsuna apreciar el rostro de aquel hombre, notando que dicho sujeto tenía una marca en su rostro.

-Eres Sawada Tsunayoshi?-escuchó la voz graver del hombre.

-Hiiii, s-si!-dijo estrepitosamente mientras se echaba hacia atrás. El hombre enfrente suyo entró en su habitación sin ningún problema, eso era aterrador.

-Basura-El hombre escupió dicha palabra-Tsk, no puedo creer que tu seas hermano de Giotto, eres realmente un imbécil sin talento.-dijo insultandolo-Heh, que bien que Iemitsu me dio ésta misión, por primera vez le aplaudo a ese idiota-dijo sonriendo.

-M-misión?-preguntó temeroso.

-Sí, deshacerme de su hijo bastardo. Eres un hijo fuera de su matrimonio, él no quiere que tu en algún momento heredes Vongola-explicó el azabache. Tsuna reconoció el nombre enseguida, Vongola, la familia mafiosa más grande y peligrosa del mundo.

-Y qué tengo yo que ver con esa familia? No! Más bien, que tengo que ver yo con ese maldito sucio que lo único que hizo fue usar a mi madre?!-dijo el castaño con nada más y nada menos que odio sobresaliente en su voz. Sus ojos castaños, que usualmente era grandes y carentes de amor, se convirtieron en naranjas, que lo único que demostraban era odio, frialdad, determinación y precisión. Esos ojos que sólo lo deben de llevar esos grandes asesinos.

El hombre se impresionó, el chico no era lo que aparentaba. El menor había pasado de parecer un inútil, a tener un aspecto de homicida profesional.-Me agrada-dijo sonriendo. Después de todo el chico tenía lazos directos con la familia Vongola, que se pareciese a alguien débil no significaba que debiera bajar la guardia.-Escoria, odias a tu padre. Perfecto, él también te odia a ti, tanto como para querer no volver a verte en éste mundo.

-Oh, por primera vez comparto el mismo sentimiento con ése maldito-dijo el castaño. Su odio por su padre era realmente grande, y sólo ver que ese ser tuvo la cobardía de mandar a otro algo que él mismo debía hacer, no hacía más que aumentar su enojo y odio hacia el hombre.

-Aunque Giotto dijo que primero quería conocerte, no queria que te asesinaran sin ni siquiera saber como eras, pero tu padre insistió en que eras la peor persona y me ordenó a mi que te asesinara-dijo el hombre-Deberías de estar feliz, yo, Xanxus, me encargaré de hacerte desaparecer.

-Ése hombre me da asco.-una llama naranja apareció en la frente del menor. Xanxus se sorprendió, las llamas de la última voluntad solo aparecían en personas de máximo grado de fuerza, los humanos que despertaban ese poder eran jefes de familias mafiosas. Y además las llamas de esa basura eran puras, indicando que el menor era mas que apto para ser jefe Vongola, pues muy pocas personas en toda la historia de la mafia han tenido llamas tan poderosas.

-Es una desgracia que me hayan mandado a matarte, sino, probablemente serias mi jefe-dijo sonriendo.-Adiós, basura.-sacó dos pistolas.

Tsuna sonrió, se dirigió con un ágil movimiento al azabache, con una estrepitosa patada logró lanzar lejos una de las pistolas. Sus piernas se movían rápidamente, esquivando los disparos del hombre que tenía planes de acabar con su existencia, lograba evitar todos los disparos y una que otras veces le acertaba un golpe. Su odio era el que mandaba en su cerebro y le permitía luchar con eficacia, lo único que tenía que hacer era pensar que ese tal Xanxus era su padre.

Su cuerpo ardía, sentía que por sus venas transitaba lava pura. Casi podía decir que sus manos ardían en llamas.

El tal Xanxus guardó su arma al ver que lo único que lograba era destrozar la casa. Y se lanzó al chico, utilizando únicamente sus puños. Una lucha a golpes comenzó, era muy pareja, Tsuna poco a poco superaba al azabache, logrando golpearlo bastantes veces.

En un momento en el que golpeó al hombre en la cara, éste sacó su pistola de su bolsillo y le disparó el en pecho. Estaba demasiado cerca como para poder esquivarlo.

El disparo envuelto en llamas golpeó a Tsuna, lanzándolo tan fuertemente que el castaño chocó con la pared, rompiendola en el proceso. La bala entró en el interior de Tsuna, la sangre no tardó en brotar.

-Eres muy bueno luchando-dijo Xanxus limpiandose la sangre de los golpes tan fuertes que recibió, estaba seguro de que tenía unos cuantos huesos rotos-Hasta ahora no ha habido alguien que siquiera me alcance, en cambio tu incluso casi me ganas. Y lo hubieras hecho si tuvieras alguna arma-dijo sonriendo.-Adiós-dijo disparando una segunda vez, ésta ves directamente en su corazón.

Xanxus había puesto una cámara en el lugar para grabar lo acontecido y que supieran que había cumplido su misión, iba a agarrarla cuando oyó una voz hablándole.-Mandale mis más profundos deseos de muerte a ese hombre que se hace llamar mi padre...Espero que después de que yo muera él quede satisfecho-dijo el castaño sonriendo, de sus labios brotaba sangre, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello.

Xanxus estaba impresionado del que el menor pudiera hablar con la herida que le hizo, miró hacia donde había disparado, logró ver un pequeño destello dorado. Ya entendía todo, inconscientemente el chico estaba usando el poder de armonía de su llama para alentar un poco el proceso de sangrado.-Te puedo preguntar algo? Por qué odias a tu padre?-preguntó Xanxus, éste vídeo que grababa su cámara se lo mostraría a Giotto.

-"Por qué..." Dices. Cómo no odiar a un hombre que desde un principio no quiso que yo naciera? Que usó a mi madre, la enamoró y la dejó, que la primera vez que me vio se rió de mi y me humilló, que lo único que buscaba de mi madre era arruinarla y dejarla en la cama embarazada, que arruinó mi vida cuando se llevó parte de el dinero de mi madre, haciendo que ella tuviera un trabajo exigente y que yo nunca la viera.-dijo aun con la sonrisa amable en su rostro, subió con dificultad su mirada, mirando con sus hermosos ojos castaños al mayor-Quién diría que una de las dos personas que me dio la vida quisiese tanto quitarmela?-escupió sangre-Si... Estoy feliz de que seas tú el que me quite la vida, porque no me perdonaría si yo muriese... A manos de ese sujeto...-su mirada comenzaba a nublarse, poco a poco la oscuridad se apoderaba de su vista.

-Tsk, siempre odié a tu padre, pero no me puedo negar a una de sus ordenes-dijo el azabache desviando la mirada-Ahora sé que ese hombre es una maldita escoria. Descansa en paz, basura-dijo Xanxus, agarrando tanto su cámara que grabó todo como la pistola que el chico logró quitársela, e irse.

La sangre desbordaba de Tsuna, todo el suelo de su habitación destrozada se llenó de ese liquido carmín que emanaba de su cuerpo. Lentamente, su rostro se tornaba cada vez más palido, su corazón dejaba de latir frecuentemente, sus párpados comenzaban a pesar.

Cómo sería la vida después de la muerte?

* * *

**_Estaba en una increíble oscuridad, su cuerpo flotando en la absoluta nada. No sentía dolor o felicidad, su palpitar no existía, su mente se encontraba en blanco. _**

**_La muerte, era realmente extraña._**

**_Nunca se imaginó que la muerte fuera tan pacífica, tan tranquila, tan... Sin sentido._**

**_No podría volver nunca, no le daría respuesta a una persona que no recordaba, no podría vengarse de algún familiar que le causó su muerte. Sus memorias se iban desapareciendo lentamente, tal vez de eso se trataba la muerte._**

**_En desvanecerse lentamente._**

**_Olvidar todo el dolor, felicidad, amor, tristeza que alguna vez sintió. Eso era un gran beneficio a su favor._**

**_Al vivir una vida despreciable, lo único bueno era que en su muerte olvidara todo._**

**_Sintió como entre toda esa oscuridad como unos brazos lo cargaban, era raro, él estaba sintiendo algo. Pero lo único que veía era oscuridad._**

**_Cerró sus ojos, mejor no darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Después de todo, él ya no existía._**

* * *

Una luz chocó contra sus párpados, tal vez había llegado al final del túnel y estaba enfrente de ésa luz tan deseada.

Era realmente cómodo, reconfortante, daba ese calor tan agradable que nunca pensó que fuera permitido para él.

Abrió lo ojos, estaba en un lugar blanco, sin ningún mueble.-Ya has despertado-oyó una voz, se asustó.

-Hiiiiii-Se escondió mas entre esos brazos que le cargaban... Brazos?

Se separó un poco y pudo apreciar a un hombre con traje y fedora.-Sawada Tsunayoshi-mencionó el hombre, sus ojos azabache que naturalmente eran afilados observaban con insistencia al castaño.

-Qu-Quién eres?-preguntó con miedo. Extrañamente su cuerpo se sentía muy cálido en esos brazos como para que se moviera, aunque él quisiera irse corriendo de allí.-Dónde estoy?-sintió como el hombre le soltaba delicadamente, dejándolo sentado en un supuesto suelo.

-Bienvenido, éste es el primer día de tu final.-dijo un azabache, haciendo una leve reverencia y sonriendo-Yo, Reborn, me encargaré de cuidarte en el infierno.

* * *

He escrito en un cuaderno como quiero que termine cada uno de mis fics. Y he colocado la cantidad de capítulos que tendrá cada uno. Y les puedo decir que "La primera y la décima generación" y "Un talento sin conocer" terminaran entre los 10 y 12 capítulos :)

Me pregunto como me habrá quedado ésta historia :s

Me muero de hambre TTATT he tenido que limpiar la casa sin desayunar y estoy muriendo u.u'

**_*:. Tienes esa ridícula figura de un bufón...Que en medio de la guerra alza una pancarta que habla de amor.:*_**

Ciao Ciao


	2. Chapter 2: 1er día de tú final

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque actualicé éste fic, solo lo escribí y ya XD.

Hoy tenía un examen del cual no conocía su existencia :'D, yo pensé que hoy no había nada, pero mi plan de evaluación dijo otra cosa u.u

Hoy sí tengo que estudiar, porque me dijeron que mañana había examen e.e ésta vez no me agarran desprevenida.

Espero que os guste el cap n.n

* * *

**_Mito, leyenda, rumor. La vida después de la muerte parece basarse en un hecho traído de un cuento de fantasía escrito por un Don nadie._**

**_De qué sirve la vida si al final el ciclo nunca cesará? Los humanos vivirán, aun si el final está presente en la mente de todos ellos. Solo los que experimentaron el verdadero miedo de la muerte saben lo aterrador que es ésta._**

**_Tú final te abre los brazos, dándole la bienvenida a tú último día, permitiéndote conocer lo que es la verdadera desesperación._**

**_Si supieras que tu toda vida está basada en un guión, que incluso tú nacimiento y fallecimiento están planeados, qué tan aterrador sería?_**

* * *

-Qu-Quién eres?-preguntó con miedo. Extrañamente su cuerpo se sentía muy cálido en esos brazos como para que se moviera, aunque él quisiera irse corriendo de allí.-Dónde estoy?-sintió como el hombre le soltaba delicadamente, dejándolo sentado en un supuesto suelo.

-Bienvenido, éste es el primer día de tu final.-dijo un azabache, haciendo una leve reverencia y sonriendo-Yo, Reborn, me encargaré de cuidarte en el infierno.

Tsuna abrió los ojos levemente-Cuidarme... En el infierno?-habló entrecortadamente, realmente, ni siquiera su miserable alma merecía ir al cielo?.

El hombre se levantó, su figura era esbelta, de él emanaba una aura impotente que solo exigía respeto y, a la vez, miedo.-Así es, estamos exactamente en el congreso de almas-explicó mirando con sus penetrantes ojos al menor.-Donde todas las almas humanas que han dejado su cuerpo físico se reunen en espera de seres como yo que los resguarden.-Le extendió la mano al menor-Sígueme.

Tsuna vaciló, indeciso de aceptar la ayuda ofrecida. Desgraciadamente; tardó demasiado en decidirse, pues el hombre suspirando lo cargó y se lo llevó.-No podíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo ahí, otras almas de diferentes lugares del mundo llegarán, podrían verte, y eso alteraría algo en el futuro proceso de encarnación-explicó.

-Proceso de encarnación?-preguntó el menor, con un leve sonrojo por la posición tan vergonzosa en la que se encontraba.

El hombre, dueño del nombre 'Reborn', no le contestó; en cambio continuó su camino. Salieron de la habitación completamente blanca para luego entrar en algo parecido a un vestíbulo de un edificio en la época victoriana. Soltó a Tsuna de una manera delicada-Luego te explicaré todo, primero tenemos que registrar tu primera muerte.-habló el sujeto.

Primera muerte? Hay una segunda?.

Notó como Reborn se acercaba a algo parecido a una recepción del siglo XIX, en ella estaba una persona encapuchada completamente, solo se le podía apreciar la mitad del rostro, donde resaltaban dos marcas triangulares de color morado.-Viper, ha llegado una nueva alma, él es Sawada Tsunayoshi-oyó como el azabache le habló a el encapuchado, de quién el sexo era dudoso por culpa de tanta tela.

-Tsk, cuántas veces te he dicho que me digas Mamom?-reclamó la persona. Aparentemente era mujer.-Dame sus datos.

-Nacimiento catorce de Octubre, muerte veinticinco de Junio, su muerte fue a causa de un asesinato a manos de Xanxus, quién cumplía órdenes de Iemitsu Sawada, padre de la víctima-Tsuna no pudo estar mas impresionado, ése sujeto desconocido tenía datos sobre él.

-Relación con sus compañeros y familia?-la encapuchada anotaba todo lo que el hombre le decía en un libro grande y gordo de color negro.

-Era abusado por sus compañeros, amado por su mejor amigo, su madre nunca pasaba tiempo con él. Su padre jamás quiso que naciera y fue el culpable de que él esté aquí en estos momentos-dijo el azabache.-Odia a su padre. A pesar de casi nunca ver a su madre, él la ama. Le tiene un gran cariño a su mejor amigo, y posee un resentimiento dirigido a sus compañeros.

El castaño abrió los ojos, impresionado, ellos realmente estuvieron investigandole. Casi pareciera que desde un principio supieran que iba a ser de él, que ellos mismos planearan todo. Que incluso su existencia bien pudo haber sido un engaño.

_**Que toda su vida haya sido planificada. Como un autor y su guión.**_

El temor le invadió, quería correr, huir de ése lugar desconocido y volver a su casa. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, con alguien desconocido para él pero que aparentemente se sabía toda su biografía. Por primera vez deseaba ver a sus compañeros, quería darle una respuesta a... Enma. Decirle a su madre que él no se había ido. Pero su presentimiento, intuición, le decía que estaba mejor aquí que en su casa; porque a pesar de tener ese temor sentía una inmensa paz interior.

El mayor, que notó el estremecimiento del castaño, observó al castaño con una mirada profunda para luego devolverla a la encapuchada. Él podía sentir el miedo del menor, todos a los que él cuidó siempre se asustaban y salían corriendo, pero extrañamente éste castaño no lo hacía. Eso había llamado un poco su atención.

-Personalidad del alma nueva?-volvió a preguntar Viper.

-Temeroso, siempre huyendo de todo lo que para él represente un peligro; incluyendo a sus compañeros y abusivos de la calle. Es sobreprotector con su mejor amigo, a tal punto de interponerse contra unos matones y que sea él quien reciba la paliza en vez de su amigo... También, cuando murió, mostró una actitud... -se quedó callado, si decía aquello, el chico que tiene ahora en manos sería llevado a una inspección y le quitarían parte de sus recuerdos sólo para que sea sumiso. Viper detuvo su escritura, alzó la mirada y comenzó a golpetear con la pluma, esperando que Reborn continuara-De cobarde-mintió.

Viper volvió a escribir y luego alzó la cabeza, arrancó un papel de otro libro y se lo entregó a Reborn-Aquí tienes el permiso para cuidarlo, no sueles encargarte de almas así que trata de no ahuyentarlo.

Reborn agarró el permiso, chasqueando la lengua sostuvo la mano del menor y lo guió hasta un jardín extraño. El césped era blanco, los troncos de los árboles eran negros mientras que sus hojas eran igualmente blancas. Algunos árboles contenían frutos realmente raros, eran flores plateadas parecidas a las rosas, las cuales eran envueltas en algo parecido a un envase completamente redondo. No aguantó la curiosidad, Reborn lo notó y soltó la mano de Tsuna, quien enseguida se dirigió a esos extraños 'frutos'; al tocar uno la barrera que parecía un envase y rodeaba la rosa desapareció, dejando caer la flor en las manos de Tsuna.-Que lindo-dijo sonriendo. La rosa no tenía tallo, solo estaban los pétalos plateados unidos.

Reborn se acercó-Vámonos-dijo el azabache. Tsuna dirigió su mirada al mayor para luego devolverla a la flor, la cual sonriendo se la entregó al azabache.

-Ten-dijo el castaño extendiendo sus manos con la rosa en ellas. Reborn alzó una ceja con incredulidad, ese humano era realmente extraño, suspiró aceptando la flor.

El azabache colocó la rosa en su traje, sostuvo de la mano a Tsuna y se fueron a un carruaje que aparentemente lo esperaban, se adentraron. El castaño nunca pensó entrar en algo así, él era una persona del siglo XXI, existían los autos.

-Si tienes preguntas hazlas ahora-dijo Reborn sin dirigir su mirada al menor.

-Qué eres?-fue la primera pregunta que Tsuna formuló.

-Un demonio-fue la respuesta simple y llanamente que recibió.

-Demonio?-preguntó sobresaltado.

Asintió-Pertenezco a un grupo llamado Arcobaleno, nosotros somos los elegidos por el rey para llevar cualquier situación a cabo. Cada uno de nosotros están especializados en sus materias, yo soy el demonio más peligroso de todos-dijo, su mirada se afilaba aun más con el borde de su fedora-Estoy especializado en el asesinato.-dijo. Rápidamente cambió de tema para que el castaño no prestara atención en ése tema-Cuando un humano muere, su alma es llevada al congreso de almas, donde tienen que esperar a un demonio que los cuidará hasta que llegue el momento de la encarnación. Rara vez me mandan cuidar un alma, pues mayormente todos huyen de mi o de la sensación cobarde de no querer morir-Explicó el azabache, Tsuna ladeó el rostro.

El castaño tragó duro, estaba un poco nervioso, al menos hasta que su atención se fijó en una palabra-Encarnación?-preguntó.

-Los humanos tienen existencia eterna, su ciclo de vida se reproduce innumerables veces. Cuando mueren se van al infierno, se quedan allí cierta cantidad de tiempo y luego reencarnan con la misma apariencia pero en otro país o continente, incluso en raras ocasiones en otra dimensión-Explicó el azabache-Las personas que más han reencarnado son los que más tienden a experimentar déja vu, pues hay veces en las que situaciones de sus vidas pasadas se repiten y poseen esa sensación de familiaridad.

Tsuna asintió entendiendo-Mi otra pregunta es, por qué le mentiste a ésa persona cuando te preguntó sobre mi actitud antes de morir?-había oído la conversación del azabache en todo momento, y ése hecho realmente le extrañaba.

Reborn acomodó su fedora, ocultando su mirada detrás de ella. Si él le decía a Viper sobre ésa actitud rebelde del castaño, ella lo mandaría a una inspección para que fuese más sumiso y no le causara molestias al Rey. Odiaba al Rey Checker Face, gracias a ése sujeto su libertad ha sido limitada, y le era molesto que modificara los recuerdos de las almas solo por un antojo suyo.

-Por simple capricho mío-contestó. Era por sencillo egoísmo que él le mintió a Viper.

Tsuna ladeó el rostro, pero no siguió con el tema-Qué sucederá con mi mamá y Enma?-preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana.

-Probablemente lloren por tu muerte-dijo el azabache como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

La mirada del castaño se entristeció, odiaba su vida, pero lo único que de verdad valía de ella lo había perdido.-Quieres verlos?-la pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente trasladó su mirada al azabache.

-Puedo?-preguntó con ese toque de emoción y esperanza en su voz.

Reborn asintió-Cuando lleguemos podrás verlos-contestó el azabache.

El camino siguió en silencio, Tsuna observaba la ventana y a veces fijaba su vista en el mayor, quien solo miraba hacia delante. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, llegaron a una inmensa mansión del siglo XIX, se parecía a esas imágenes de casas que él vio en Historia.

Notó como Reborn le decía algo al chofer y luego volvía a su lado.-Entremos-dijo el mayor para que le siguiera.

Al adentrarse al lugar podías apreciar a todos los muebles de estilo victoriano, los pisos de madera lustrosos se extendían por todo el lugar, alfombras rojas con bordes dorados se hallaban pulcramente tendidas en el suelo, los muebles de madera y cojines completamente acomodados. Todo parecía un sueño-Bienvenido a mi casa-dijo Reborn. Tsuna se sorprendió, que hermosa mansión-Ven-el azabache guió a Tsuna a un lugar parecido a una biblioteca, enormes estanterías se alzaban orgullosamente con gracia hasta casi llegar al techo, al final se encontraba un escritorio, donde había una enorme esfera transparente.-Asómate-le dijo. Tsuna cumplió y se acercó a la esfera, donde al estar cerca se reflejó su casa, permitiéndole observar a su madre entrando en ella.

* * *

**_Había terminado de trabajar, eran altas horas de la noche. Ya su hijo ha de estar dormido._**

**_Entrando silenciosamente, Nana se adentraba a la casa con una sonrisa cálida. Porque a pesar de su trabajo exigente, simplemente le hacía feliz poder mantener a su hijo, aun si solo pudiese verlo cuando estuviese dormido._**

**_Ése era su premio, secretamente ella siempre que llegaba a casa iba a la habitación de su hijo solo para depositarle un beso en la frente. Siempre esperaba con ansias su regreso a casa para ver el rostro de su angelical hijo._**

**_Subiendo las escaleras, vio escombros en el pasillo; eso la sorprendió y alarmó. Aceleró sus pasos en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna, la cual se encontraba tumbada mientras que más escombros inundaban su visión._**

**_Preocupada inspeccionó la habitación con su mirada, solo para encontrarse con todo destrozado y con manchas de sangre por doquier. Asustada buscó con sus ojos castaños a su hijo, encontrándolo encima de un vasto charco de sangre que emanaba del mismo, sus ojos caramelo abiertos y de su boca brotaba ése líquido carmín._**

**_Soltó un grito y se acercó a su hijo, teniéndolo entre sus manos-Tsu-kun!-El horror estaba escrito en la cara de Nana, lágrimas inundaron sus ojos al sentir ése cuerpo frío y sin palpitar. En esos momentos se maldecía a sí misma por no estar con su hijo gran parte de su vida-Tsu... Kun-su voz se iba quebrando mientras las gotas provenientes de sus ojos caían en el pálido rostro del castaño._**

**_Se abrazó con fervor al menor, su llanto amargo no tardó en llegar. Poco le importaba mancharse de sangre. Los recuerdos del castaño cuando era niño inundaron su mente, recordaba su sonrisa dedicada solamente a ella, sus primeros pasos, cuando por fin le dijo 'mamá'. Todos esos recuadros tan hermosos parecían difuminarse en un pasado lejano._**

**_La única cosa más importante en su vida, se esfumó en un parpadeo enfrente de sus ojos. Todo su mundo le había sido arrebatado sin que ella misma se diese cuenta._**

**_Ése dolor era simplemente desgarrador, un hijo no debe morir antes que su madre._**

* * *

Ya no podía seguir mirando la esfera, sus lágrimas acumuladas en la comisura de sus ojos simplemente le ofrecían una visión borrosa.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no soltar el llanto que tanto retenía. Y es que la persona que trabajaba duramente por él estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

Un pañuelo le fue ofrecido, observó al dueño de la mano con la tela en ella.-No llores-fueron las llanas palabras que recibió de Reborn. Tsuna asintió, aceptando el pañuelo y dejando caer las lágrimas contenidas.

* * *

(Mundo humano, Italia)

-Lo sentimos, pero en estos momentos está haciendo papeleo-dijo un hombre con uniforme.

-Tsk, no me importa. Quiero ver a Giotto, si no quieres terminar como restos de mierda quítate-habló un hombre, su mirada escarlata llena de fastidio y molestia era dirigida al hombre que obstaculizaba su camino hacia la persona en cuestión. Ya hastiado, Xanxus le da un golpe al guardia, mandandolo a volar.

Entró al salón como perro por su casa. Un rubio detrás de su escritorio elevó el rostro de sus papeles para observar a un Xanxus cabreado.-Sucede algo?-preguntó el blondo.

-Sucede esto-Xanxus sacó la cámara que traía entre sus ropas y la colocó en el escritorio con cierta cantidad de fuerza.

* * *

Por dios quiero una hamburguesa *¬*, pero no tengo dinero D:

En estos momentos estoy leyendo el cap 39 del manga de Noragami, me encanta ésa serie. Y lo mejor de todo, el manga es semanal ! :D (llora de felicidad).

No sé como me habrá salido éste capítulo, espero que no muy mal XD.

_***:. Tienes esa ridícula figura de un bufón... Que en medio de la guerra alza una pancarta que habla de amor.:***_

¡Ciao Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Arcobaleno

Bien, quería actualizar éste fic en días de semana. Pero por ciertos incidentes personales no pude. Aun así logré actualizar hoy sábado *-*)/

Loki (mi perro nuevo) ha destrozado varios de mis zapatos. Y ése pequeño monstruo no aprende hacer sus necesidades en el papel :'D.

Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo.

* * *

**_Qué ganas con tanta avaricia? De qué te sirve el poder? Después de todo, cuando mueras tu tumba será igual a la de cualquier otra persona. Lo único que podrás llevarte contigo será el terror de que tu despreciable existencias desaparezca. Porque no mereces la encarnación._**

**_Pues el mal no prosperará..._**

**_Ríndete al miedo, porque solo los que se aferran a la vida son los que más sufren en su muerte._**

* * *

-Tsk, no me importa. Quiero ver a Giotto, si no quieres terminar como restos de mierda quítate-habló un hombre, su mirada escarlata llena de fastidio y molestia era dirigida al hombre que obstaculizaba su camino hacia la persona en cuestión. Ya hastiado, Xanxus le da un golpe al guardia, mandándolo a volar.

Entró al salón como perro por su casa. Un rubio detrás de su escritorio elevó el rostro de sus papeles para observar a un Xanxus cabreado.-Sucede algo?-preguntó el blondo.

-Sucede esto-Xanxus sacó la cámara que traía entre sus ropas y la colocó en el escritorio con cierta cantidad de fuerza.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, pidiendo una explicación-Revísalo-dijo el azabache.

Giotto agarró el aparato, sacando su computadora de uno de los cajones, lo conectó. Prendió el PC y buscó entre los dispositivos de entrada.

El vídeo comenzó a rodar, se colocó los audífonos y escéptico ante todo observó la pantalla.

Al poco tiempo logró identificar la voz de la persona que acababa de irrumpir en su oficina"-Eres Sawada Tsunayoshi?-". Oyó una afirmación, enfocó su mirada en un castaño de pie al lado de su cama. Logró identificar quien era, su hermanastro, nunca lo conoció; pero siempre recibía fotos de él cuando se las pedía a sus subordinados.

"-M-misión?-", Tsuna parecía confundido.

"-Sí, deshacerme de su hijo bastardo. Eres un hijo fuera de su matrimonio, él no quiere que tú en algún momento heredes Vongola-". Giotto sintió un pesar, era la misión que su padre le dio a Xanxus sin su autorización.

"-Y qué tengo yo que ver con esa familia? No! Más bien, que tengo que ver yo con ese maldito sucio que lo único que hizo fue usar a mi madre?!-" la voz de odio por parte del rubio impresionó al rubio, y más aun cuando notó como esos ojos cálidos de su hermano se volvían en unos naranjas carentes de frialdad y desagrado.

"-Es una desgracia que me hayan mandado a matarte, sino, probablemente serias mi jefe-" Xanxus sonreía, eso era realmente extraño de ver, y más aun en una pelea.

La lucha tuvo lugar en aquella habitación, Giotto cada vez se sorprendía más al ver los ágiles que efectuaba el menor, como el cuerpo de éste esquivaba al compás de cada disparo de Xanxus. Incluso cuando comenzaron una lucha de golpes limpios, Tsuna poco a poco superaba a Xanxus.

Notó como el azabache aprovechó la única apertura que tuvo su hermanastro, disparándole en el pecho. Un tiro directo, que fue tan fuerte que lanzó al castaño a una pared y la destrozó. Xanxus disparó otra vez, explícitamente en el corazón.

Giotto observaba con horror como la sangre de Tsuna comenzaba a brotar."-Mándale mis más profundos deseos de muerte a ese hombre que se hace llamar mi padre... Espero que después de que yo muera él quede satisfecho-" Oyó la voz del castaño, en su rostro yacía una sonrisa amable, de sus labios brotando sangre.

"-Te puedo preguntar algo? Por qué odias a tu padre?-" preguntó Xanxus. Giotto también se preguntaba eso, no podía dejar de observar al castaño.

"-"Por qué..." Dices. Cómo no odiar a un hombre que desde un principio no quiso que yo naciera? Que usó a mi madre, la enamoró y la dejó, que la primera vez que me vio se rió de mi y me humilló, que lo único que buscaba de mi madre era arruinarla y dejarla en la cama embarazada, que arruinó mi vida cuando se llevó parte del dinero de mi madre, haciendo que ella tuviera un trabajo exigente y que yo nunca la viera.-" el rubio abrió los ojos como signo de impresión. Tsuna mantenía su sonrisa, con dificultad alzó la mirada "-Quién diría que una de las dos personas que me dio la vida quisiese tanto quitármela?-" observó a Tsuna escupir sangre. El corazón de Giotto se oprimió dolorosamente"-Si... Estoy feliz de que seas tú el que me quite la vida, porque no me perdonaría si yo muriese... A manos de ese sujeto...-" Después de eso, la cámara se apagó.

El rubio se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos-Llama a Iemitsu-le ordenó a Xanxus levantándose de su asiento.-Dile que venga de inmediato, es una orden del jefe de Vongola-habló con voz imponente.

Desde la noche pasada había asumido el puesto de jefe Vongola, y ya tenía su primera orden.

El azabache asintió con una sonrisa, salió del lugar a cumplir la orden de su jefe.

El blondo se sentó en su escritorio, esperando a su padre. Al poco tiempo Xanxus entró, trayéndose consigo a Iemitsu.-Qué sucede? Por qué me mandas a buscar?-preguntó el mayor.

-Siéntate-ordenó Giotto con semblante serio y crítico.

El Sawada cumplió la orden, extrañado de que su gentil hijo lo tratara tan fríamente.-Sawada Iemitsu, quedas desterrado absolutamente de Vongola-dijo el rubio.

El mayor abrió los ojos y confundido preguntó-Por qué?!.

-Todavía lo preguntas?-contestó Giotto, casi escupiendo las tres palabras mencionadas. Entrecerró su mirada azulada de manera amenazadora.-Mataste recientemente a alguien sin mi consentimiento, y no solo es a cualquier alguien. Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu hijo-demostró cierto desprecio en su rostro.

Iemitsu demostró sorpresa. Su cara se convirtió en un gesto de desagrado al recordar a su hijo bastardo-Cómo no matarlo? Era un inútil, tenía cara de niña y además es un hijo no planeado. Jamás lo quise-habló el mayor

-Lo quieras o no ése era tu hijo y mi hermanastro, y para tu información no era un inútil, él estuvo cerca de vencer a Xanxus.-Giotto estrechó aún más su mirada-Y no es culpa de Tsuna que tu hayas sido tan irresponsable al salir con alguien que no era tu esposa, además de embarazarla y quitarle parte de su dinero. Le arruinaste a Tsuna su vida antes de que naciera e incluso su muerte.

-Te encariñaste con él?-dijo Iemitsu con tono burlón-Sabes? Si es cierto que estuvo muy cerca de vencer a Xanxus, entonces el te hubiera quitado el puesto que ahora tienes en Vongola-

-Hubiera preferido eso-dijo Giotto-Es increíble el hecho de que yo de pequeño te admiraba, no sabía que mientras tú me sonreías a mí hacías llorar a otro de nada más que sufrimiento-se levantó-Me alegro de haberte desterrado, los lazos familiares contigo también están rotos. Ya no tengo apellido-dijo mostrando un documento firmado por él mismo.

Giotto se iba a ir del lugar, pero Iemitsu habló-No puedes hacerme esto, soy tú padre!-El rubio se acercó al mayor, agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa.

-Puedo hacerlo, de la misma forma en que tú mataste a tu hijo. Solo recuerda algo, puedo hacerte desaparecer cuando lo desee-sus ojos azules se volvieron naranjas-Eres una de las personas que me dio la vida, pero coloca un pie sobre Vongola y acepta las consecuencias.-dijo soltándolo y alejándose-Ah, y ni se te ocurra acercarte a la madre de Tsuna, sino tu castigo será peor-dijo con una sonrisa para después desaparecer.

Xanxus sonrió con aceptación-Ya que no estás vinculado a Vongola no tengo que seguir tus órdenes-sacó un papel donde se encontraba la firma de su difunto padre-Ahora puedes pudrirte como una mierda solo-dijo sonriendo mientras quemaba el papel con llamas de la última voluntad. Riéndose de la desgracia contraria se fue.

* * *

-No llores-Tsuna asintió limpiándose las lágrimas-Vamos, te voy a mostrar tu habitación.

-Está bien-dijo sorbando su nariz.

Siguió a Reborn por todo el sitio hasta llegar a una gran puerta de caoba con un diseño interesante tallado en ella, era como ver a un ser humano en dos facetas, siendo divididas por la abertura de la entrada de la puerta. El bien y el mal representado en un humano. Tsuna observaba la puerta con interés, esa puerta era bastante curiosa.-El ser humano es interesante-dijo Reborn sin abrir la puerta.

-Eh?-Tsuna observó al azabache delante de él.

-Hay tanto personas buenas como malas, pero no lo son totalmente. Es casi imposible encontrar a una persona buena por completo, y aunque no lo parezca, los peores humanos no son totalmente malos.-dijo el azabache-Pero, por supuesto, en el mundo humano hay más personas malas que buenas. La bondad es algo que se ha ido perdiendo con el transcurrir del tiempo, y aunque haya algo de 'bueno' en esas personas, es tan diminuto que resulta opacado por tanta corrupción-explicó.-Las personas malas jamás serán perdonadas, poder ver su alma desvanecerse es bastante gratificante-dijo, lo último le resultó inalcanzable de oír.

-Reborn... Si dices que las personas malas no serán perdonadas, entonces qué sucede con sus almas?-preguntó el castaño, ignorando el ambiente que de cierta forma se había vuelto tenso.

-Desaparecen-dijo con simpleza-No reencarnan, la maldad es algo que se acumula en el ser de una persona. Si ése humano viniese al infierno, éste se podría ver afectado-explicó-Quienes se encargan de hacer 'desaparecer' a ése tipo de personas son los Arcobalenos, demonios especializados en la matanza humana. Yo soy el arcobaleno más fuerte entre los ocho-Dijo bajando su fedora, omitiendo el hecho de que él y los otros siete podían ver como el alma de un humano desaparecía al ser asesinada por un demonio, sólo para comprobar que la existencia de ése ser ya se había esfumado por completo. Dicha habilidad solo la poseían ellos.

Reborn abrió la gran puerta, dando paso a un enorme pasillo con grandes ventanales que daban al exterior, donde paisajes fantásticos se hallaban. Los ojos de Tsuna se dilataron con fascinación.

El césped blanco alrededor de grandes lagunas de agua color negro llamarían la atención de cualquier humano, hermosos sauces llorón se encontraban a un lado, decorando con su negro tronco torcido y sus ramas plateadas el resto del lugar. Era como un hermoso retrato en blanco y negro. Lo único que resaltaba eran los hermosos toques plateados, hasta ahora no había visto otro color aparte de esos tres.

Caminaron a través del pasillo, el moreno tenía las intensas ganas de abrir los ventanales que le permitían el paso hacia aquel terreno, y poder apreciar el paisaje más de cerca; se abstuvo. Definitivamente no quería meterse en problemas. Al final del pasillo había una puerta más pequeña que la anterior, ésta no tenía nada tallado, simplemente era una puerta de madera caoba.

La puerta fue abierta por Reborn, dándole el permiso de ingresar, Tsuna no dudó en adentrarse al lugar. Observando un hermoso y gran comedor color caoba, encima se situaba un hermoso mantel rojo con toques dorados. El espacio era grande, la mesa estaba en todo el medio, dejando aún más amplitud sin usar en el sitio.

Sillas muy bien moldeadas estaban alrededor del comedor, con destino a que cualquier persona se siente en ellas. Platos de porcelana pulcramente colocados enfrente de cada silla.

En una puerta más lejana se encontraban dos personas. Una chica con hermoso cabello rosado, utilizaba un corto vestido negro que le llegaba hasta cuatro dedos encima de la rodilla, y gafas negras cubriendo sus ojos. Al lado de ella estaba un chico de estatura un poco más baja, cabello plateado y ojos esmeralda, con una corbata roja que combinaba con su traje negro. Ambos rectos y observándoles, primeramente hicieron una reverencia al azabache que le acompañaba, luego posaron su mirada en él.

-Rebonr-san, bienvenido.-saludó el chico que parecía tener la misma edad que el castaño.

-Reborn, bienvenido-dijo la chica, parecía que ella conocía desde hace mucho al mayor. Pues el grado de respeto era bastante bajo.

-Hm-el mayor sentándose en medio de la mesa. Indicó con la mirada que el menor hiciese lo mismo pero al lado suyo.

-Reborn-san, quién es ése chico?-preguntó el peliplata, examinando al castaño sentado al lado de Reborn.

-El alma de un humano. Me encargaron cuidarlo hasta que llegue su momento-dijo el azabache.-Bianchi, sirve la cena y trae comida especial para él-dijo señalando con la mirada a Tsuna-Se llama Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Lo que quieras, Reborn-dijo con voz melosa la chica antes de irse.

-Comida especial?-preguntó extrañado Tsuna.

-Así es, la comida de humanos y demonios es totalmente diferente, aún si eres un alma, no quita el hecho de que hayas sido una persona en el mundo humano-respondió el azabache.

-Y qué comen los demonios?-ladeó el rostro. El peliplata que estaba oyendo todo se tensó.

-No creo que quieras saberlo-dijo Reborn sonriendo misteriosamente.

-Eh? Por... -se vio interrumpido al ver como Bianchi volvía a ingresar en el lugar, ésta vez con dos grandes bandejas de comida. La pelirrosa colocó una de las bandejas enfrente de Reborn y la otra delante de Tsuna.

El moreno observó el plato del azabache, notando que en éste se hallaba comida común y corriente, que tenía como bebida un vino rojo... Muy rojo y espeso. Quiso preguntar que clase de vino era, pero había hecho demasiadas preguntas. Decidió callar.

Analizó su plato, comida igual de normal. Pero con un vaso de agua. Cuál era la gran diferencia entre su comida y la de Reborn?. El azabache tenía consigo carne guisada, a él en cambio le habían servido un plato de espagueti. Aunque si se fijaba mejor, esa carne no era de res ni de cerdo o pollo. Qué clase de carne sería?.

Encogiéndose de hombros prosiguió con si comida, estaba realmente deliciosa.-Hum... Usted hizo la comida?-le preguntó a Bianchi.

La pelirrosa le observó y asintió-Está realmente deliciosa! Usted es una gran cocinera-dijo sonriendo en grande, siendo observado por los tres espectadores.

-Es bueno que te haya gustado, te puedo decir Tsuna?-preguntó la pelirrosa, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el primer cumplido que le han dado en toda su vida.

-Sí!-dijo sonriendo felizmente.

-Gracias, Tsuna-dijo la más alta sonriendo levemente como agradecimiento.

De repente la puerta en la que Tsuna y Reborn entraron anteriormente se abrió estrepitosamente, mostrando a siete personas. Entre ellas a la encapuchada que el castaño vio cuando llegó al infierno.-Reborn, kora! Qué haces comiendo tranquilamente mientras yo he llega... -un cuchillo cortó parte de sus mechones rubios.-Qué te sucede? Estás loco?-preguntó exaltado.

-Tsk-el azabache le dirigió una mirada asesina al hombre que le gritaba.

-No te molestes, Reborn-habló una de las siete personas. Una mujer con cabello largo azabache amarrado en una coleta, traía encima un gorro bastante grande. Debajo de uno de sus ojos azules estaba una extraña y pequeña marca.

-Luce, ni te molestes-dijo otra mujer, esta con cabello un poco largo. Una marca roja en una de sus mejillas.

-Nunca cambiarán-habló un azabache con ojos del mismo color, cabello largo agarrado en una trenza.

El rubio observó a Reborn-Tsk, él me odia-el Sr. Obvio habló.

Reborn no sabía si eso debía ser una visita sorpresa... Que no era sorpresiva. Chasqueando la lengua con molestia, terminó su comida.

-Oh, nos está ignorando-dijo un hombre con lentes y cabello Verde.

-Reborn!-gritó un chico con cabello violeta y labios pintados del mismo color, piercings adornando algunas partes de su rostro.

El azabache no se inmutó, continuó ignorando descaradamente a su visita. Tsuna comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no quería saber que sucedería si en algún momento Reborn perdía su paciencia, podía imaginarse que no era algo muy agradable por así decirlo.

-Estoy perdiendo tiempo aquí, como si me pagaran por venir a ésta reunión-refunfuñó la encapuchada-Solo hemos venido para anunciarte que tenemos una nueva misión como equipo.

* * *

**Dato curioso**: Como todos ustedes sabrán, Bianchi cocina horrible. Pero al Tsuna estar muerto, el veneno que usualmente es la comida de ella se convierte en un delicioso condimento para los que ya no están en vida.

Leyendo varios reviews de distintos fics me he dado cuenta de que… Mucho quieren que sea su esclava D': Sois crueles.

Espero que os haya gustado el cap :D

**_*:. Tienes ésa ridícula figura de un bufón… Que en medio de la guerra alza una pancarta que habla de amor.:* _**

Ciao Ciao

PD: Gracias por vuestros reviews, saber que a muchos les gustan mis historias realmente me hace feliz.


End file.
